In electronic circuits, the value of a binary data signal is often represented by one of two respective voltage levels including a high voltage (e.g., logic 1) and a low voltage (e.g., logic 0). For ease of reference, such representation of data signals may be referred to as voltage-encoded binary signals. Inverters and/or drivers may be used to transmit voltage-encoded binary signals between circuits. The inverters and/or drivers assist to pull a signal line up or down to a rail-to-rail voltage used to represent the binary signal. However, inverters and/or drivers may consume a significant amount of power during operation. Furthermore, a significant amount of time is required to change the voltage levels of a signal line (e.g., from the logical 0 voltage to the logical 1 voltage). For ease of reference, the time required to change a signal from one encoded value to a different encoded value may be referred to as signaling delay.